


The One

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: muse_talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was all long lean body and dark predatory gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Season One  
> Written for LJ's Muse_Talking community (1st Person Justin Taylor)  
> Prompt: Who Is Your One True Love?

I saw him walking toward me and I immediately straightened.

He was all long lean body and dark predatory gaze. Nothing like the men I used to fantasize about, in pictures ripped from old magazines. Nothing like the boys at school. He made me stand up and notice him -- in more ways than one.

I knew he'd be my first. And after that night -- after running through the hospital, the birth of his child; after rimming and juggling; after laughing with him and loving him -- I knew he would also be my last. He's everything to me.

He's the one.


End file.
